Sailor Moon Sailor stars: passions love
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: Set directly after sailor stars, Peace is finally upon the warriy senshi, as they wait for the time when Neoqueen serenity will asend to the throne, or so it looks like on paper. With the departure of the starlights, things seem to take a turn for the wor
1. the world today

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor moon, but I down own Kayla and the plot.

* * *

A/n: This story takes place shortly after Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. I will be bringing back the starlights, and I've already figured out pairings. This will also have hints of pgsm mixed with the anime….. so be on the look out.

* * *

Warnings: Standard warnings apply, this story does contain adult content, mild to severe langue, and other adult-related themes. Simple, don't like don't read.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The sound of an alarm broke the still morning air, its owner ignoring the device turning under the covers in hopes the noise would vanish of its own accord. After several minutes, the figure realized in order to kill the sound she'd have to personally do something about it. Slowly one hand snaked its way out from under the mound of blankets and silenced the annoying buzzing. Not bothering to glance at the clock's display the figure lifted herself from the bundle of sheets and blanks before gradually starting her morning retune.

Normally she'd been up dressed and halfway ready for school long before her clock would have the slightest chance to sound, but as of late she hadn't been feeling like herself. Her grades had slipped in the past month, and she found herself late for school usually failing to make lunch, or even grab a bite for breakfast. Today, however she'd managed to squeak by. She now walked lunch and school bag in hand not even bothering to look up to school the once bright and cloudless sky changing to fit her mood.

Thick clouds hung in the air, and people started to scatter not watching where they were going in order to avoid getting caught in the pending down poor. Others opened umbrellas hurrying off to waiting cars or busses. The once genius found herself on the ground more than once, but she just stood and continued to school pausing only long enough to change her shoes. Students and teachers alike paused to bid her a good morning, but she promptly ignored them not even bothering to reply.

"Ami-chan Daijobou?" One of her friends called, this one with brown hair done up in a messy pony tail. "Ami-chan?"

The other girl looked up for the first time since she'd left the apartment she shared with her mother. "Watashi…." She begun slowly. "I'm fine…" she finally replied plastering on her fake smile.

"Come on Ami-chan…lets go…." The taller of the two continued giving her blue-haired friend a soft tug. "You know you don't look fine… What's really wrong?"

"Nothing….!" Ami shouted, "Can't you just let it go-" the smaller girl's sentence fell short as she had stepped into an empty bucket used for mopping and landed face first up against a pile of desks.

"Ami-chan!" two voices cried a blonde joining the brown-haired girl at the sound of the crash. It took both girls to lift the smaller one and free her foot from the bucket.

"Like I said I'm fine guys can't you let it go?!" Ami shouted a second time this time halting the laughter that had erupted when she'd fallen. Now all eyes were now on her, but the normally shy Ami didn't even bother to hide her anger instead she continued, "I don't need you guys trying to be my mother!"

"Gomen Ami-chan demo…." The blonde began but the appearance of the teacher quickly sent her scrambling for her seat.

"Well Mizno-san are you going to find a seat or have you forgotten how to walk?" the teacher barked.

"Iie… gomen sensei…" Ami replied as she took her seat.

School seemed to drag on, and Ami had once again managed to doge another day of detention. It seemed like ever since the starlights had left, She, Rei, and Usagi, had all been acting strangely. Normally Ami would have been early for every class, aced every test and even gotten herself ahead so that when she graduated high school she could become a doctor-in-training. As far back as Ami could Remember, becoming a world-famous doctor had been her dream. Now, it appeared she'd abandoned this dream and much more when all hope for peace appeared to be coming to pass.

Ami returned home to find a message from her mother. A message from her mother wasn't uncommon, often between Ami's school life, and her mother's job as a doctor, the mother daughter pair rarely saw one another. However, this message sent chill's down Ami's spine. Ami had been unaware, but her mother had noticed Ami's rapid decline in grades and behavior, and now requested, no, insisted her daughter see a professional for this growing problem. The woman had even gone as far to set her teenage daughter up with an appointment, which, from reading the note, Ami found herself very late for.

::Damn…:: Ami swore to herself, quickly changing from her school uniform and then sprinting down the street. She didn't want to see whoever it was her mother wanted her to see, but, if her mother had taken the time to arrange this, then the woman must have been more observant then Ami had previously thought.

As Ami slowed in order to make a careful note of her surroundings many thoughts raced through her head much involving what she'd tell this man or woman. She couldn't really tell them the truth and keep her senshi identity safe. So lost in thought she didn't see the streek of blonde coming towards her, that was until she felt her body collide with another sending them both crashing to the pavement. "Usagi-chan gomen …" Ami stated rather hurriedly "Demo… I've got to go I'm going to be late again."

"its fine…" the blonde moon bunny replied as she too picked herself up. She dusted her school uniform, and glanced apprehensively at the structures around her as if in deep contemplation.

Normally Ami would have questioned her friend being sure that she weren't hurt, but her own apprehension had her frozen. Taking a glance at the sheet of paper marking the address of her destination, the blue-haired girl found she now walked in step with her blonde companion. She spoke not a word eyes darting from the paper to the numbers on the buildings marking their location. Taking a deep breath she entered her mind still comptaplating of what she'd say to this "professional help" as her mother so rightly called it. She had failed to notice that her blonde meat-ball headed friend had also joined her in her agonizing wait.

Catching sight of the girl she'd refered to as Usagi-chan, she spoke not able to take the siclance any longer, "So what brings you here?"

Usagi twitched nervously in her chosen seat refusing to make eye contact with the blue haired genius. "Watashi…" she began unable to form a clear thought. "My mother made me come, she's worried about me because I've not been myself. I've refused to tell her what troubled me, so now she thinks I need to see a shrink. She says its either this or she'll ship me off to live in America."

"Demo, Usagi-chan didn't you want to live in America with Mamo-sama?" Ami inquired. She knew all too well about how much it hurt Usagi to have the love of her life halfway across the world, but she didn't expect the answer that did spill from the moon bunny's lips.

"I've been starting to wonder if mamo-chan even cares about me. He's promised to never leave me, but he's broken up with me several times… gone off to America, and not once contacted me. I know that his plane had been attacked before he could land, demo, he shouldn't have left a second time… and…" by now Usagi's words had blended together and her sobbing had begun again. Her words had turned into gasps of air, and intelligible sounds.

Ami sat there soothing her friend trying to help her to breathe a bit more normally. "Mizuno, Ami" came a male voice but Ami didn't care to reply. "Mizuno Ami…" came again this time a little louder.

This time Ami lifted her head to lock eyes with the speaker. "Hai…?"

"Fallow me…. " the male voice ordered, and now Ami could clearly see the voice belonged to a man about her mother's age. He held a clipboard hiding his name tag just to the point where she couldn't make out the name.

Ami rose and fallowed the man never once looking up from the floor. She'd slipped again, failing to make a plan of what she could say, in order to ease her mother and at the same time protect her and Usagi's secret.

"Mizuno-san?" the doctor questioned once he and Ami had taken their seats in his office. "Your mother is concerned. She says you've dropped out of cram school, and that your grades are slipping and you keep coming home with various injories." He finished. When Ami didn't reply he continued repeatedly calling her name.

After the third try, Ami finally replied, "Gomen Nasi…" what more could she say, fear had gripped her at this point and now she really had to think her way out of this one. "A lot's been going on and I guess I've been overwhelmed." She lied quickly. "gomen…. I've got to go." She stood fleeing from the office the doctor hot on her heals shouting her name. Usagi briefly glanced up, now feeling concerned with her best friend which only added to her emotional pain.

"Ami-chan matte!" Usagi called attempting to force her own pain back in order to deal with that of her friend, but the lack of eating had taken its toll and Usagi's weakened body gave out as she had begun to descend a flight of stairs. "Ami-chan…." She whispered weekly as her eyes closed and her body had gone limp in the doctor's arms.

Usagi and Ami's two classmates, Makoto, and Minako had gone searching for their friends during the end of school. They knew things were not going so well for the two senshi, but the extent still surprised them. Ami had been found a block from her apartment complex hugging herself as she atemped to cope with everything that had gone on. ::Oh god what's happened to me:: she'd been thinking to herself. Her heart ached for the missing peace of her life, the one part of her life she'd thought she could make since of. Now her mind had been clouded with doubt ever since that faithful day. ::Its not fair…..:: her mind screamed praying that love could have been more than just a dream reaming just out of reach.

"Ami-chan!" Makoto, her brown haired friend screamed running up. "Come on you've got to tell me what's going on." The senshi of thunder demanded.

"Fine….." Ami hissed through her tears. "I miss the starlights…one much more then the others….. much more then I ever thought possible. I can't handle it, and I can't talk about it. My mother wonders and I have to lie, because this is something I can't just beat around the bush with. I used to think my mother had no time for me, and no involvement in my life due to her being a doctor, but I come to this!" she produced the note with her mother's strict instructions to see the shrink.

At that moment a light bulb went off in Makoto's head and she finally understood what had been happening with her friends rapid decline. She wished she could offer aid to her blue-haired friend, but she couldn't honestly say she could feel the extent of the pain she and her friends must be feeling. ::I wonder if this what could be bothering Usagi-chan and Rei-chan:: Makoto quickly thought producing her cell phone and selecting the phone number to Minako, in order to find out weather or not the young pop idol had been able to locate their other friend. She, and the two cat guardians both had been very concerned when three out of the five inner senshi had started exhibiting strange behavior. However, Makoto had begun to wonder if more could be wrong…besides love-sickness. She herself couldn't honestly say she understood it, and Minako, goddess of love, seemed perplexed as well.

"Moushi, Moushi…" Minako answered not even bothering to look at the caller I.D. She could guess who it may be, or who she'd hopped it to be.

"Have you seen Usagi-chan yet?" Makoto inquired worriedly after finding Ami in a heart-breaking state.

"Iie… why what's wrong?" Minako begun to be anxious now too confusion adding to the fear she now felt.

"Ami-chan has suffered a server nervous reaction to the loss of the starlights." Makoto explained. I'm worried about Usagi-chan we know she doesn't handle loss well."

Makoto sighed, "I know I'm searching." She finished walking into a hospital, in fact the very hospital she'd been admitted too many times in the past. Clicking off the phone she turned to the nurse behind the desk. "Is a Tsukino, Usagi hear by any chance?"

A few minutes later, Minako got the confirmation. she'd been dreading. Quickly she called Makoto back, who, had also decided to have Ami checked out.

Outside, the storm clouds begun to part giving way to two orbs of light resembling that of a pair of eyes gazing over the city. Another formation of light formed moments later, directly under the two eye-shaped orbs, this one similar to an evil smile.

"Soon….my time will come." A voice boomed off the nearby skyscrapers sounding much like thunder, but louder if possible.

Across town in a townhouse-sized apartment, two woman stood gazing out at the storm. "I since the seas are restless, something evil is coming, " the woman warring the pale blue evening dress commented, her teal hair reflecting off the streetlamps below.

"I know our time of rest has once again been cut short." Her partner, a woman warring men's clothing, replied.

Flames flickered dancing of their own accord, sparks flying each and every which way. A figure sat knelt in front them, but her focus wasn't completely on the flames in front of her. "Yaten-kun…." She whispered.


	2. help please

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor moon. I own Kayla though. I also don't own the live action version either.

* * *

A/n: This story will take place during or slightly there after Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. Aspects of Pgsm will also be included, but nothing will be taken directly from the show. Most of this, is of my own imaginings. This story centers around mainly the inner senshi, and may or may not include the outers. Also I've chosen pairings, so please don't bother asking.

* * *

Warning: Standard warnings apply, please see chapter 1 for complete warning disclaimers. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 2.

* * *

The rain clouds vanished just as quickly and mysteriously as they had appeared, leaving a trail of boundless destruction in its wake. Hospitals overfloaed with the amount of incoming patients who had managed to become caught in its wrath. However, no lives had yet been taken.

In one such hospital, a woman stood looking at a clipboard, keeping a tally of people that had begun to enter through the Emergency Room doors. Her eyes quickly scanned the masses praying not to spot her own daughter. Her daughter's best friend had already been admitted for dehydration and malnutrition. Two of her friends had been in, but so far appeared to be uninjured.

Half an hour had passed, and a fimular voice entered her ears, but not in the way she had hopped. "Ami!" she cried clipboard forgotten as she raced through the over stuffed halls to reach her daughter, who had come in kicking and screaming at the person who had brought her. Just as the woman had reached the pair, the kicking and screaming had completely stopped and the young teenager fell limp against the taller brown-haired woman.

Time had sped up, and people and things passed by in a haze. She could hear herself giving orders, while forcing herself to remain calm and composed. Other doctors and nurses hurried to perform the assigned tasks, while the woman stood there in complete shock. "Mizuno-sama? Daijoubu ka?" the brown haired teen had questioned the older woman.

"Hai…..Gomen Nasi Kino-san thank you for bringing her in, demo, I've got to go. However, Tsukino-san appears to be improving if you want to go see her." The older Mizuno replied before hurrying off to check on Ami's status.

Makoto hurried to find Minako and tell her of the news. ::So Usagi's here too….:: she thought to herself as she ran passed rows of stretchers all filled with people with various injuries. Some were screaming swearing in either English or Japanese, sometimes both, while others, Like Ami, had fallen into a state of unconsciousness.

Miles away, A woman knelt in front of the fire. She'd felt her friends fall, but she'd lost any control of her emotions. She had tried to read the fire, and failed. Her mind had been clouded, and like her friends Usagi, and Ami, it effected every aspect of her life. She'd stopped training to increase her power, and became very neglectful of her chores. Her senses had gone into overdrive, but she couldn't focus enough to read the fire properly. It even appeared she'd lost the ability to receive visions. "Yaten-kun onegai….we need you Watashi…. need you." Rei called into the now blackened sky.

* * *

Her words flew with the wind, carrying her message far across the galaxy. Little did she know, her words would be heard. A star flickered in the endless void known as outer space, glowing brighter than any others. In a garden, a woman with long white hair done up in a pony tail looked into the skies. "Rei-chan…."

"You're not still thinking about them, are you?" another female inquired, "You know our home is here, we can't go back."

Demo…Taiki…..Watashi…iie….I won't…." Yaten argued back. "I know very well this is our home, but….. we've rebuilt it. Our princess isn't the only …."

"**Rokuni….!" Taiki countered quickly quieting any retaliation from her peers.**

**Yaten stormed off anger welling up inside her. She wasn't about to quit, espically on Taiki's word. If her friends wouldn't help her, she'd just have to take her matter directly to their princess. She knew Rei and the other senshi needed their aid, but little did she realize just how serious things had become on Earth. She paused just before opening the chamber where their princess had been ever since their return home.**

**"Purinsesu…..gomen….demo Watashi…" she began to say.**

**"come on in." came her soft voice from her window. She continued speaking without turning. "I understand something troubles you? Doushita?"**

**"Well…." Yaten begun she'd left her friends in a rage not really pausing to think about what she wanted to say to their princesss. "I want to return to earth, I have a feeling that the Sailor senshi need our help once again, Demo, Taiki and Seiya, don't seem to be in agreeance with me." Yaten quickly stated before she lost all nerve.**

**"Ah… naruhodo" she replied as she rose from her seat facing Yaten for the first since their conversation had begun. She had sinced something had been bothering her three top senshi, but she couldn't place her finger on it. Now one of them had voiced what she'd already feared. The light coming in from the window had given her an angel-like glow, her expression unreadable. "Alright…." She continued walking across the room. Yaten had held her breath fearing what would be coming next. "I can't keep you here if you don't want to be. Take Seiya and Taiki with you."**

**"Demo Purinsesu we can't just leave you here. Our duty is to protect you no matter what." Taiki interrupted guessing that Yaten would end up going behind her back.**

**"You are no use to me like this, I can since your distress and I know you, Seiya, and Yaten here aren't at the top of your game. Go to earth, and stay there until you are sure this is what you want. I cant rely on you to protect me if you can't concentrate. Now…. That's an order."**

**"Hai….Purinsesu…" the two senshi finished before searching for their third companion.**

* * *

Back on earth, hardly anyone had gotten much sleep. Makoto and Minako took turns watching over their fallen friends. They had tried contacting the outer senshi for assistance, but all attempts of reaching them had failed. Ami and Usagi appeared to be the only two of their friends able to get sleep, but outside appearances can often be misleading.

Ami's mother stood watch concerned about her daughtor's safety. Up until now the woman hadn't regretted her dission to become a doctor, and was more than happy to see her only child wanted to pursue the art as well. Perhaps she felt she'd pushed the young teenager too far with making her attend more school then the average student. Maybe she should of taken Ami's slipping grades as a sign that the teen had taken on to much, but, all the "what ifs" weren't going to solve anything. The older Mizuno sighed to herself staring helplessly at the figure on the bed. She would give anything to learn what caused her only child to slip this far.

::Maybe I should be around more…:: the elder woman thought approaching the two girls who had been with her when she came in. Perhaps if she talked to them she could get an idea of what had been going on. But, before she could speak one word, people's screams echoed for miles catching the attention of the two remaining half-asleep senshi.

"Jupiter Crystal power….Make-up!"

Venus Crystal Power Make-up!" Two voices rang out and in a flash of green an orange, two senshi replaced the two humans who'd remained vigil by their fallen friends.

"I wish that our friends could help it'll be difficult fighting without them." Jupiter commented as she and Venus raced outside tracing the screams to the sorce. They half expected a yoma, but what they found was very different. People begun to drop like flies, while a thick purple smoke flew through the air shrouding the crystal clear sky an earie shade of what looked to be a cross of black and purple. It hovered over the sun, causing the star to burn, turning a blood red color.

"Venous Love me chain!" Venous cried an orange chain flying out and encircling a pair of children who were standing under a very unstable structure. She retrated said chain pulling the children out of harms way as piles of stone landed exactly where they had once stood.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter called, shooting bolts of green electrical energy at the stones effectively breaking them into smaller peaces giving other people more time to successfully scatter. Once that crisis had been adverted, Jupiter and Venous could continue to search for its root source. Their search didn't last long however, as the now blocked sun begun to shape shift.

* * *

Usagi awoke shortly after the departure of her friends, gazeing wide-eyed at her surroundings. The last thing she could remember was sitting beside her friend Ami, waiting to see a doctor of some kind. Ami had been upset, being called first while Usagi had waited then. She remembered wanting to run after her friend, then nothing. "Ami-chan…" the girl slowly whispered when something hit her. She could feel her friends needed help, and quickly. Not bothering to wait for a doctor's permission she removed all of the wires and tubes connected to her.

Shutting the door she slowly whispered, "Moon eternal make-up." Making the transition from Tsukino, Usagi to Eternal Sailor Moon. She then leapt out the window where her wings took over guiding her to a graceful landing. Once she found herself on solid ground she begun sprinting down the sidewalk in hopes of finding her friends. Chaos erupted only a few blocks from the hospital as people scattered about in all different directions. Eternal Sailor moon tried to pinpoint a source, but could not come up with anything. Normally she could clearly see through the masses and determining where they'd come from, but the absence of the sun, and her excusted body couldn't handle the strain.

::I shouldn't have left the hospital, but my friends need me…:: she thought forcing air into her lungs while she continued running much to the disapproval of her aching bones and muscles. A wind came at her and she found herself colliding into a glass wall, shattering it and her back upon impact.

"Moon Teria, Action!" she called weekly, placing her hand over the upturned crescent moon on her forehead, which formed a golden sphere, much like when she'd use her Teria like a boomerang. It cut through the metal support beams like a hot knife through butter giving her just enough time to get out of the building's way. Finding herself air born she had used that moment to catch her breath.

The image forming in the sun had long since taken shape and now caused destruction everywhere it roamed. The annihilation appeared random, but upon closer inspection, it had a destination in mind. Venous and Jupiter had been hot on its tail dodging people, and destroying fallen structures, while trying to spare human lives. Venous spotted something out of the corner of her and she gasped in shock. "Sailor moon?" she inquired as she neared closer, she could see clearly her friend was in fact on the battle field. "You should still be in the hospital-…." She began to scold, but her scolding turned into a cry of horror as the monster sent her friend flying back.

"Sailor moon!" both girls cried as Jupiter had reached them just in time to see the moon princess collide with yet another structure, but this time she didn't bounce right back.

"Gomen nasi minna…." The fallen girl whispered her senshi fuku leaving her body replaced by the hospital gown, which now barely covered anything. Blood poored out in thick streams from various wounds on her body, spilling into the street.

"Usagi!" Jupiter cried racing to catch her fallen friend. "Usagi, onegai, wake up!"

"Venous Love me chain!" Venous screamed just in time to block yet another blow aimed at the girls. "We can't keep this up forever. " she called out the strain of using so much power becoming evident on her face. Her leadership skills kicked in and she turned to the thunder senshi, "Get Usagi-chan out of here!" she ordered preparing yet another attack.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!" she called which sent the creature back a few feet.

"Dead Scream…." A voice called out, a purple sphere aimed for the monster's head.

"Fire Soul!" a second voice called, fire coming seemingly out of nowhere hitting the youma square in the chest.

"World Shaking…"

Deep submerge!" two other voices rang out blue and yellow sphere's aimed for the youma.

"Minna you made it." Venous breathed sweat beating off her body her breath coming in short ragged breaths. "Moon and Mercury are out, Mercury is in the hospital, and Jupiter is on her way to return moon." Venous explained. "I'm glad you guys made it. We couldn't get a hold of you guys…"

"Incoming…." The woman in red and white warned powering up for another attack, "Burning…." But she wouldn't get to finish a stone colom plowing into the back of her head.

"Mars!" Venous cried. This could not be happening, they had managed to score some direct attacks, but it didn't appear to be an end in sight. The youma continued on its treck taking lives, and leaving devastating destruction in its wake.

"Starlight honey moon….laser activation!" a voice rang out, a beam of hot white light aimed for the youma's midsection, the beam shrinking into a fine point before impact. The youma hissed and growled flailing around before it dissipated. All heads turned to face the new voice, but their jaws dropped.

"Usagi-chan?" Venous questioned looking up from the fallen Mars. The clouds had vanished with the youma, leaving a clear blue sky, the sun also being returned to its glory.

"Healing resurrection!" the voice called, the staff she'd used turning into a string less harp its music filling the air, a white glow covering the city, restoring the city to a flawless un harmed state. People hit by its rays healed from any and all minor injuries. The more severe however would still need to go to the hospital, but at least now their chances of a full recovery were much higher.

"Usagi-chan demo how?" Venous repeated.

"Iie venous chan….this is not Usagi-chan…" the voice corrected before the figure flew off drained from the use of her power. Venous then fell to her head in pain, the teal-clad senshi rushing to their leader's side. "Minako-chan daijobou?"

"I think I know who it is, demo… iie… it can't be…. Sailor….Gwaten…" Venous finally said, her fuku leaving her for more normal attire.


End file.
